The Experiment
The Experiment is the sixth episode of Battleborn's Story game mode. Description :Who says dwarves aren't smart? Help Boldur reserach "all the things" at Amenine Observatory on Ekkunar. Objective This mission is composed of multiple wave-fights all in the same area and one Boss-Fight. During all these fights, you have to defend different cores: # Defend the Experiment # Defend the Backup-Power Generator # Defend the Experiment # Kill Atem (Defend the Experiment against him) # Defend the Transmission # Defend the Experiment During Stages 3, 4 and 6 you have to defend the same object. This goes as far as the object sharing a health bar during the entire fight, meaning that damage done to the cores transfers over. Scheme Inhabitants Characters *Friendly: **Boldur **Mellka (behind scene) **Ghalt (behind scene) **Kleese (behind scene) *Rendain (behind scene) Common Enemies * Bosses *Supervisor Antem *Varelsi Conservator Strategy For team composition, defenders of any type are preferred. Also, any battleborn that have mobility would work well. A healer would be recommended. Finally, any battleborn with crowd control to stop waves from attacking the Experiment would be practical. An example good team is Alani, Caldarius, Benedict, Montana, ISIC; Kelvin, Melka, Attikus, and Rath are also good alternative choices. You start nearby the Experiment, where Boldur is waiting. After arriving at the experiment, Waves attacking 2 of the 4 cores will begin. Activate the turret on the balcony in between the 2 cores, and fend off the waves. It is important as little damage to the cores as possible is done, because they do not regenerate and you will be defending these cores in actuality for approximately 9 waves total. Alani and other battleborn with knockback or knock up are good at keep minions off these defense points. After beating the waves, you must reactivate a power station, guarded by minion bots. Once they are all eliminated, you may activate the power station, and must defend the relay for 2 waves. After defending the power relay, return to the Experiment, where you must defend another pair of cores from thralls. After 3 waves, Atem will arrive. Atem will give himself shields, suicide bots, and shock turrets to defend himself while he uses artillery on the experiment. He won't attack you directly, but his defense prevent melee battleborn from getting too close. Also, after doing some damage directly, he will jump to another firing point with renewed shields and defenses (this is where Caldarius/Benedict is most useful). Whittle down his shields and attack him as quickly as possible, as he can do sizable damage to the Experiment if not killed quickly enough. After defeating Atem, you will complete the Experiement, but must transfer the Data off-world. After clearing the next area of enemies, activate the comms relay and set up turrets to defend from waves of enemy bots. They drop very close by, so keep them away. Return to the Experiment, where Varelsi and thralls are sieging the Experiment. Boldur and Kleese will turn the Varelsi portal into an EMP blast, but you must defend all 4 cores for 3 waves. Buy turrets and traps wherever possible to distract from the cores. Defeating all waves begins a fight with the Conservator, who does not have an invincibility minion protecting him, nor does it send you to void space, as in the Void's Edge mission. Defeat the conservator and his minions, and you complete the mission. Trivia * Media Images Screenshots: Miscellaneous Observatory estab shot.jpg|Concept art Video Music Changes ru:Эксперимент